The current invention projects a colorful image on a wall or ceiling at a desired location to enable people to view an image such as character, logo, message, animals, logo, time, space shutter, stars, moon, planet, silver-river, or a universal image and cause the people to have a pleasant mood when in a dark environment, or to fall asleep in a nice environment. it is especially important for youth or kids room applications to let them have their own favorite image surround them. It is also a great advertisement medium that not only promotes things but also offers a night light for illumination.
In a preferred embodiment, the current invention can take the form of a plug-in wall outlet LED night light having projection features to project the image, message, data, logo, and/or time on a ceiling, walls, or floor, or any other desired surface.
The night light of the current invention has as a light source an LED or LEDs, which may be the same as described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981 (now allowed) to provide a visible light beam that passes through an optics means or more than one optics means (as described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284) and creates an image at the desired location, preferably with one or more features selected from group including size, dimension, area, height, distance, color, brightness, time period, and trigger means.
The current invention preferably incorporates optics means such as an optics-lens or concave lens, and/or a telescope construction, openings, cut-outs, plastic parts, and a housing-member to create the preferred image at the desired location to enable the viewer to see the image and also offer illumination for a dark environment.
The current invention can also have a different construction which enables a person to change the slides by a roller or push button or other mechanical means. This will enable one night light to exhibit a plurality of different images that can be selected to project on the desired location
The current invention also may utilize an optics-means having adjust-means to adjust the optics-means at any time and change the position of the image to any desired location by a tilt, rotating, or swivel mechanism, or adjustment-facilitating other construction.
The current invention may also enable a focus of the image to be adjusted by providing an extend-means that causes a housing-member to extend and change the position of a slide, light source, and/or lens.
The current invention may furthermore use a very simple telescope construction to enable the projection-means to be easily assembled into a related housing-member to become a finished LED projection night light.
The current invention utilizes physics or optics lens theory to cause the projected image to have a desired size, clearance, details, brightness, or other image specification.
In addition, the current invention may use the “sealed-unit” described in several of the Inventor's above-cited U.S. Patent applications. The sealed unit encloses all electric components, including a prong, circuit, trigger means, and/or an LED or LED connector, and seals the electric components within the “sealed unit” to provide a safe AC power source to turn on and turn off the said LEDs. The “sealed-unit” also can be replaced by a battery-pack which has all electric components within, including batteries, circuitry, trigger means, and/or an LED or LED connector within to cause the night light to illuminate according to a pre-determined function, timing, duration, and/or effects. This interchangeable battery-pack and sealed-unit of the night light enables the “power source” to be changed from AC to DC or DC to AC.
Finally, the current invention can combine the arrangements disclosed in the inventor's copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/255,981 and 11/806,284 for more than one light source and more than one of optics means with the arrangement described in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,736 for a grating or hologram to create a variety of different images and obtain an optimal image projection on the wall, ceiling, or floor, as required.